


Posies

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This has to stop” Arthur's voice carried in the otherwise empty corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posies

“This has to stop” Arthur's voice carried in the otherwise empty corridor as Merlin made his way from delivering flowers to the Lady Morgana.

The young warlock turned around to see the Prince leaning almost casually against the wall near the stairway he had just traipsed down. The wavering candle light made his hair shine with a soft, honeyed glow.

 

“The King would have your head if he found out,” Arthur said, moving towards him. “There’s no point denying it.”

“Denying what?”

Merlin’s voice seems faraway and unsure even to himself and for a heart-stopping moment in which all Arthur does is look him in the eye, Merlin thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , Arthur had finally caught on; but-

“Your affections for the Lady Morgana.”

Merlin finds himself smiling in disbelief and, trying not to sound bitter at just how _wrong_ the Prince is, he turns away, not knowing what else to do.

“Right”

“Take a bit of advice from someone who... _knows_ about women.” Arthur says, catching Merlin’s shoulder in an easy camaraderie.

“Well if such a person existed then I would”

Merlin does not let himself finish the sentence the way he would like to.

_(- and maybe if I had any Interest in women then I’d take any such advice...)_

But he keeps his tongue and Arthur continues as though he had said nothing at all.

“Stick to girls who are more, how can i put this... on your level.”

Again, Merlin has to hold his tongue, instead responding with a simple “Thanks”.

“She can’t be your friend, let alone anything else.”

Merlin tries to catch Arthur’s eye, but the Prince has an almost... _regretful_ look about him, and is starring off into space. He’s beginning to think that this isn’t just about his _supposed_ attraction for Morgana. (Not that Merlin had anything against her – she was a lovely girl, really, and Merlin could see why Arthur might think that, but at the same time all he can think of is Arthur’s hand on his shoulder and his tanned skin as he helps him dress in the mornings and --).Merlin cuts himself off from that train of thought and forces himself to speak in a calm, hopefully nonchalant manner.

“Yeah, I know.”

Merlin’s voice seems to bring the Prince back from his musings and he catches his manservant’s eye, blue meeting blue for a few brief moments that make Merlin’s heart beat just a little bit faster. Arthur claps him on the shoulder, looking away and Merlin mourns the loss.

“You can’t hide anything from me Merlin.”

The sheer ridiculousness of the situation hits him with this simple sentence, and Merlin laughs as his master walks away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He whispers to the once again empty corridor.

~

A few metres away, Arthur leans against the wall with his eyes closed and his heart racing as, once again, his thoughts turn to his manservant.

He hears Merlin’s quiet whisper and almost walks back with nothing but un-princely intent; instead, he chokes back a chuckle at the idiot that he has fallen for so completely.

He wishes Merlin could hide his secrets better.

The way his friend wears his heart on his sleeve is beginning to drive him to distraction. He’s not sure he can last much longer – not with the hooded glances and blushes constantly thrown his way. Not with the light comments and suggestions that could mean _so much more_ if he just _let_ them.

Not with the way Merlin is risking his life by repeatedly saving his in the most forbidden way possible. Is risking himself just through his feelings.

Through _Arthur’s_ feelings.

 

It is this thought that pushes the young Prince away from the wall and back to his chambers. He will not let Merlin die because he could not control himself.

He was not lying when he said that the King would have Merlin’s head if he found out – whether he found out about the boy’s magic or his feelings for a member of the Royal household hardly seemed to matter. The result would be the same.

And, if, when he said that they (Merlin and ~~Arthur~~ _Morgana_ ) couldn’t be friends, let alone anything else... if he was lying to _protect_ Merlin...

Well.

It would hopefully-

\- - pleasegoddon’tletanythinghappentohimkeephimsafe _please_ \- -

 _-Hopefully_ keep Merlin alive and well.

 

And if it saved a few posies of flowers, well... that was fine too.

 

 

  



End file.
